The present invention relates to a portable device having a vibration generating mechanism.
Many portable devices such as mobile phones are equipped with a vibrator, which is a vibration generating mechanism for announcing an incoming call, an alarm (set time) or the like. In general, the vibrator has a structure in which a weight is eccentrically fixed to the rotary shaft of a motor, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-62747. In this portable device, upon rotation of the rotary shaft of the motor, a weight with an eccentric center of gravity rotates to generate vibration. This vibration allows for the vibration of the entire portable device.